Por siempre juntos
by Naomi-chian
Summary: .::Drabble 4::. Drabble 4: Por siempre juntos, lo prometido siempre se cumple. Le prometio que iban a estar juntos y asi lo iba a ser. Ya nada los separaria. Por siempre juntos. .::Terminado::.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Por siempre juntos_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Por siempre Junto

.::Drabble::. Historia de aprox. 5 Drabbles. Drabble 1: Paz, eso es lo que al menos, con los ojos cerrados sentia, quien diria que con solo abrirlos dentro de si podria tener tanto emociones a la vez.

Un joven de cabellos rubios descansaba a las orillas del Lago Veraz, mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando y sintiendo los atributos que le brindaba la naturaleza. Jun comenzó a abrir sus ojos anaranjados como el atardecer, mas la vista no fue tan pacifica, exaltado se levanto golpeándose la cabeza con su _sorpresa_.

-¡Hikari!- grito mientras se frotaba el golpe-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikari se encontraba agachada, con las manos en la cabeza. Según la vista de Jun, al parecer el golpe sí que le había dolido terriblemente.

-Hikari… ¿Oye te encuentras bien?- dijo agachándose a la misma altura que su amiga y rival

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rudeza, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su querida amiga tenía los ojos llorosos. No es que le guste verla con esa cara de tristeza, si no que como sus muchos otros rostros, se veía realmente hermoso.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Hikari solo asintió y siguió frotándose el golpe.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Hikari volvió a asentir y extendió sus brazos. Jun al principio no entendió, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo comprendió. Asustado retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. No sabía que _quería _aquello, total desde muy pequeños que no lo hacían, ya que con cualquier muestra de cariño, sacaban la conclusión de que eran novios, esa fue la mayor razón por la que dejaron de hacerlo.

Hikari comprendió el rechazo y volvió a comenzar a sollozar. Punto débil para Jun, suspiro, sabía que no iba a ser desagradable, todo lo contrario le iba a encantar sentir ese relajante calor que le brindaba Hikari cuando lo abrazaba. Jun extendió sus brazos, pero mirando a otro lado, avergonzado. Hikari al verlo no pudo evitar brindarle una encantadora sonrisa, que puso más nervioso a su amigo.

Hikari se abalanzo hacia Jun rodeándolo por la cintura, a lo que este ultimo lo correspondió, pero aun nervioso. Se sentía realmente bien para ambos, ya que sentían aquel calor que mucho tiempo atrás no sentían. Jun comenzó a jugar con aquellos cabellos que se escapaban por su gorro.

-Jun-dijo al fin Hikari

Jun aun tenía aquellos nervios, pero al escuchar la voz de Hikari, poco a poco esos nervios fueron desapareciendo.

-Te extrañe mucho

El rubio sonrió como solo él sabe sonreír, le quito el gorro a Hikari, recibiendo un quejido por parte de ella y despeino, aun más, sus cabellos azulados.

-Yo también, mi pequeña luz

Hikari volvió a sonreír, tiempo que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre tan dulce que solo le decía cuando ellos dos estaban solos. La peliazul no pudo evitarlo y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla del rubio. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jun exploto como un volcán, pero en este caso la lava era el humo que salía por sus orejas y como todo volcán "duerme" después de su erupción, Jun cayo desmayado al frio pasto.

-¿Jun? Jun…-dijo mientras lo sacudía

La peliazul siguió sacudiéndolo por un buen rato, pero al ver que no daba resultado lo dejo tranquilo. Lo miro por un buen tiempo, examinando e intentando nunca olvidar esas tiernas y relajadas fracciones. Fue entonces cuando Hikari tuvo una idea, una sonrisa traviesa.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo a Jun en su regazo, hizo lo mejor posible para evitar despertarlo. Lo logro con éxito y comenzó a acariciar su rubia cabellera, al parecer en esta oportunidad Jun tendría un buen despertar.

* * *

Para empezar...

1. los drabbles ya los tengo terminados y no no lo pienso abandonar, actualizare dependiendo de mi tiempo libre

2. Esto no significa que deje de lado _Todo Fue por lluvia_

3. El titulo me lo inspire de la cancion del mismo nombre de Pokemon, bueno masomenos, siempre lo he tenido en mente, pero recien cuando escuche esta cancion, me anime

4. Todos los Drabbles estan conectados; por ejemplo, en este capi Jun se queda dormido en las piernas de Hikari, eso no significa que el siguiente trate de que Jun despierte y pase algo, pasaremos a otra trama, pero tiene algo que ver con la anterior.

Y esos son todos los puntos, espero les haya gustado este Drabble, vere si la prox. semana pongo el siguiente

depende, ya que ahorita me encuentro en _"vacaciones" _pero solo hasta el lunes.

Ahora me retiro, se cuidan!

Bye Bye

**_Naomi-chian_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Por siempre juntos_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

.::Drabble 2::. Historia de aprox. 5 Drabbles. Drabble 2: Lagrimas, como podia pararlas, como podia que su amiga dejara de botar esas gotas de agua que le causaban tanto malestar

Maldecía la tormenta de arena, maldecía la ruta por tener muchos obstáculos, maldecía al ser la ruta más corta que había y todo por la simple razón de ver a su querida amiga de la infancia que tiempo no la veía. Pudo haber volado en su staraptor, pero por _"casualidad" _el profesor quería hacerle una investigación completa a su pokemon.

Para él fue como un milagro haber logrado salir de aquella fastidiosa ruta para poder llegar a aquel lugar en el que ahora su amiga residía, la Zona Descanso, pero antes de visitar a su amiga, se encargo de curar a sus pokemon en el Centro Pokemon, esa era la primera regla de un buen entrenador, mantener a tus Pokemon en un buen estado.

Cuando salió del Centro Pokemon, corrió a toda velocidad a la nueva residencia de su amiga, pero a unos escasos metros se detuvo. Ya habían sido 3 años desde que a su amiga la habían coronado la campeona de la liga Sinnoh, cuantas veces la había retado… claro era lógica que las mismas que lo había derrotado. ¡Por algo era la campeona!

Hikari se encontraba descansando en aquella mansión que le habían regalado, le había llegado la información que ella se encontraba y no perdió la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amiga.

Sonrió para sí, aun recordaba a aquella niña que salió de su ciudad natal, previniendo cualquier cosa, cada vez fortaleciendo a sus pokemon y a su vez dándole todo su cariño y amor, era una cualidad que ella solo tenía y esa era la razón que con cada día pasaba su luz brillaba mas.

Esta vez camino hasta la mansión de su amiga, sabia el camino de memoria, hasta que al fin llego, su sonrisa comenzó a crecer, su mano se acercaba a la puerta para darle unos golpecitos, pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

-¡Kouki, entiende!-gritaba una mujer de adentro

-Pero Hikari yo…

-Escúchame yo no…

La sonrisa desapareció, un sentimiento negativo comenzó a crecer dentro de Jun, ¿¡Que le había hecho Kouki a Hikari! Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, cuando la puerta fue abruptamente abierta y salía a toda prisa Kouki. Jun lo observo cómo se iba, pero su mirada era como si lo estuviera matando con ella.

-¿Jun?

Jun reconoció la voz de quien la llamaba, así que sin dudar giro para mirarla, mas sus ojos se ancharon al ver como se encontraba, no tenia puesto su gorro, su cabello se encontraba despeinado y sus ojos un poco llorosos. Sin pensar Jun se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hikari?

Ella solo miro hacia otro lado e intento arreglarse el cabello.

-Hikari… ¿Qué paso?

Hikari seguía con la mirada desviada, Jun cansado de su silencio tomo su rostro girándolo con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, ahora si lo podía decir, sus ojos se encontraban sollozos, hasta se podía ver como aun unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Jun impresionado por esto, lo único que podía hacer era retirarle aquellas lágrimas.

-Jun…yo… yo… lo perdí- dijo a la vez que se intensificaban- perdí… perdí la amistad de Kouki…

Al momento de decir estas últimas palabras, Hikari abrazo a Jun y sus llantos se volvieron más intensos. Jun se sentía un inútil, no sabía que decirle o hacer, lo único que pudo hace fue devolverle el abrazo, demostrándole que ella tenía todo su apoyo.

Ya luego tendría la oportunidad de conversar con Kouki sobre lo ocurrido y trataría de arreglar la situación, ahora lo único que le importaba era consolar a su amiga.

-Hikari, no sé que haya pasado pero ten por seguro que te apoyare en todo momento

Hikari se conmovió por aquellas palabras de su amigo, rompió el abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Jun… prométeme que nunca te apartaras de mi lado…

Este se quedo atónito por aquellas palabras, mas solo sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

-No te preocupes… ni loco me alejaría de ti…

-Promételo…

-Te lo prometo

* * *

**_AleKuchiki-zr: _**jejeje, me alegro que no sea la unica que le gusta esta pareja, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye Bye

**_Link-kun:_** Jejeje muchas gracias! La verdad estaba dudando en ponerlo o no, es que como que se me di muy cursi xP, Si tienes Razon pobre de Jun x3, fue demasiado para el pobre chico, ah pero solo es el principio x9.

* * *

Tachan~

Ya lo se no me maten por que hice que Kouki desapareciera x.x

Pero es que, no pense en otra persona, a parte que tenia que ser una persona de la cual Hikari tenia que afectarle

Pero volvera a aparecer, de eso lo prometo

Espero les haya gustado, bye bye

**_Naomi-chian_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes, etc etc

**_Por siempre juntos_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

_

* * *

_

-¡Empoleon, Torbellino!

-¡Torterra, Hoja afilada!

Ambos ataques chocan entre sí, neutralizándose mutuamente.

-Jun has mejorado mucho

-Ni hablar de ti… Hikari

-Pero no lo suficiente… ¡Empoleon usa Neblina para acercarte a Torterra!

Empoleon realizo el ataque con éxito, ahora en todo el campo de batalla había una intensa neblina, no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

-¡Rayos!-murmuro Jun- ¡Torterra, ponte en alerta!

-¡Empoleon, Hidrobomba!

-¿¡Donde!

Muy tarde, una fuerte corriente de agua embistió contra el pokemon de Jun, impactando contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente

-¡Torterra!-grito Jun mientras se acercaba a su pokemon

-Jeje Volví a ganar…

-Demonios, Hikari, ¿podrías aunque sea dejarme ganar una vez?

-Mmmm Nop, porque si no mi trono de campeona estaría en peligro-dijo con una sonrisa- diste una gran batalla, Empoleon, es hora de descansar

Jun y Hikari guardaron a sus pokemon. Inmediatamente Hikari se prendió del brazo de Jun, este se sonrojo un poco y siguieron su camino.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-A Pueblo Hojaverde

-Okey, ¡Vamos a Pueblo Hojaverde!

Ambos muchachos agradecieron que se encontraran muy cerca de su pueblo natal, ya que el cansancio por la anterior batalla era muy evidente, al llegar ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus hogares.

La madre de Hikari al verla entrar la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una deliciosa cena, al igual que todos sus pokemon.

-Hikari y ¿ese Roserade?

-¡Oh! Es de Jun, me lo presto para el concurso Pokemon, me olvide de devolvérselo

-No sabía que tenía un Roserade

-Lo capturo hace poco…

-Si te lo dio y no te lo pidió de regreso, debe ser un regalo para que no lo olvides

-¿De qué hablas?

La mama de Hikari se quedo atónita.

-¿Qué Jun no te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme que?

-Se va a Kanto a entrenarse…

Hikari no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Cómo que su amigo se iba a Kanto? Y peor aun ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Conmocionada, salió apurada de la casa de su madre, para llegar a la casa vecina, toco la puerta desesperada.

-¡Ya voy!-grito un joven desde adentro

Hikari al escucharla la ira, el enfado comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Si?-dijo Jun cuando salió a atender la puerta.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!-grito a todo pulmón

Jun no pudo evitar quedarse estupefacto al escuchar tremendo grito.

-¿Decirte? ¿De qué me hablas?- dijo con nerviosismo

-¡QUE TE IBAS A KANTO!

Jun se quedo sin palabras, era sencillo el saber quien le había dicho a su amiga de su viaje, mas aunque él hubiese querido decirle, el destino le jugo de otra cara.

-Escucha, Hikari, yo quería decirte, pero no sabía cómo…

-No…no digas nada- dijo con voz apagada, inmediatamente coloco sus manos en su rostro

Jun hizo lo que pedía, guardo silencio esperando que su amiga hablara.

-A pesar que lo prometiste-dijo levantando la cabeza, mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Jun se horrorizo ante tal escena, que intento abrazar a su amiga, mas esta se alejo de él.

-A pesar que lo prometiste, dijiste que nunca te apartarías de mi lado, pero al parecer llega el punto en que todos se van. Primero Kouki y luego tu…

-Hikari yo…- dijo acercándose otra vez a su amiga.

-¡No! Por favor solo vete a Kanto -le dijo y salió corriendo a casa de su madre

Jun se quedo inmóvil ante tales palabras de su amiga.

-Entiendo…-dijo- entonces hare lo que tú me dices que haga

No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, esa noche una gran capa de nubes negras cubrían el cielo.

Hikari se encontraba en su cama abrazando sus piernas y al lado, sus queridos pokemon, estos habían intentado animarla, mas todo lo que hacían era en vano.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por animarme-decía con una sonrisa fingida, por la cual preocupaba mas a sus pokemon

Hikari volvió a abrazar sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza dentro de ellas, fue ahí en donde sintió un picoteo en su ventana, mas lo ignoro, no estaba para cartas de pokemon. Fue empoleon quien la recibió, se acerca a su entrenadora y le extendió la carta, Hikari al ver esto sonrió y aparto la carta. Empoleon enfurecido tomo con rudeza el brazo de su entrenadora y el obligo a tomar la carta, Hikari impresionada por la reacción de Empoleon, decidió leer la carta.

_Hikari:_

_Seguramente en este momento me estas odiando por haber tomado esta decisión sin tu opinión, pero quiero que sepas que estaba dudando de mi decisión, si marcharme y convertirme en un mejor entrenador, o quedarme y estar a tu lado. Para serte sincero decidí marcharme, pero en este tiempo que estuve más cerca a ti me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti, razón por la cual comencé a dudar. Seguramente ahorita te estás burlando, pero como te enterraste y me dijiste que me vaya, lo mejor es que me marche, aunque sea por un tiempo. Discúlpame si te molesta esta decisión, entonces esto es un adiós o un hasta luego ¡Oh! Bueno tú me entiendes._

_Jun_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, tan grande era el nudo que no podía hablar. Metió a sus pokemon a sus pokeballs y salió disparada de la casa, tomo la bicicleta y salió de pueblo hojaverde hacia el puerto de Ciudad Canal. Rogaba que aun no sea tarde.

-Jun… ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Por undécima vez mama, si

-Hikari, se pondrá triste

-…-

Jun miraba la entrada de ciudad canal, el lugar en donde se encontraba era perfecto para ver la entrada, anhelaba que ella entrara por ahí.

-Jun, hijo, ya va siendo hora de que abordes el barco

-…-

Suspiro resignado, _ella _no vendría.

Abordo el barco, despidiéndose de su madre. Se asomo por la popa del barco y fue en ese momento en que la vio. Su bicicleta estaba hecha un asco y su cabello alborotado.

-¡Jun! – le grito

El nombrado no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Intento bajarse del barco pero los encargados le prohibieron el paso. Volvió a acercarse a la popa y noto como el barco comenzaba su camino.

-¡Hikari!

Ella le sonrió.

-¡Te traigo tu pokemon! – dijo mientras le extendía su roserade en su pokeball

Jun sonrió.

-¡Devuelve me lo luego! – Le grito - ¡Roserade es mi promesa que regresare!

Hikari vio que el camino se acababa, por lo que tuvo que frenar. Vio como Jun se iba en el barco a Kanto. Sabía que lo volvería a ver. Su promesa era Roserade al fin y al cabo. Y todas las promesas que le hacia Jun, el siempre las cumplía.

* * *

Disculpen que no pueda contestar ahora los review, pero estoy algo atareada...

son las 3:00 am y no puedo dormir por la F****** musica que pone mi vecina...

Y toy de pesimo humor...

Disculpen el retraso...

Nos vemos!

_Naomi-chian_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes, etc etc

**_Por siempre juntos_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

_

* * *

_

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla del lago Veraz, sintiendo la suave brisa chocar contra su rostro y movia sus cabello al compas del viento. Habia pasado un buen tiempo desde que Jun había partido. Su titulo como campeona aun permanecia. Un sin numero de personas de otra región habían llegado a Sinnoh solo para combatirla.

Ninguno sin éxito.

-¡Hikari! –

Ella observo a quien la llamaba. Era Kouki. Su relación con el había mejorado. El había comprendido sus sentimientos. Por lo que ella le ofreció su amistad, cosa que el acepto.

-Aquí estabas, me tenias muy preocupado

-Lo siento Kouki, pero comencé a recordar viejos tiempos y bueno me quede aquí

-Es cierto, aquí comenzó nuestra aventura

-Asi es, todos por unos pequeños starlys – le dijo – ¿Alguna vez Jun te conto lo que realmente paso?

-Lo que paso… Nada de nada

Hikari rio.

-Bueno, Los Starlys comenzaron a atacarnos, Jun se puso entre ellos y yo – le confeso – Sinceramente yo le tenia algo miedo a los pokemon, es por eso que me protegió Jun, pero choque con la maleta del profesor y se abrió. De ahí salieron tres pokeballs. Yo estaba dudosa si coger uno o no. Pero Jun me animo y de ahí salió Piplup. La verdad era muy lindo y no pude resistirme a su encanto. Desde ese momento comencé mi aventura al lado de Piplup.

-Vaya… ¡Quien diría que La campeona le tenia miedo a los Pokemon!

-Lo mismo digo, siempre pensé que al final seria Jun quien seria el campeón, pero mira quien resulto ser.

-Hmp… Me pregunto, que hubiese sido si yo fuera el amigo de infancia de Jun…

-De seguro a ti te ponía de escudo…

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la amistad seguía presente y eso era lo que le importaba a Hikari.

-¿Y para que me buscabas Kouki?

-¡Oh! Es verdad – dijo

Busco entre sus bolsillos algo en especial. Cuando lo hallo se lo extendió a Hikari. Se trataba de una carta.

-¿Una carta? – dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus manos, la abrió y la leyó en voz alta – Te desafio, te estare esperando en la Liga Pokemon

-Un nuevo reto

-Al parecer – dijo mientras se paraba y sacudia su ropa – como Campeona que soy, debo aceptarla

Cogio su maletín y saco a Staraptor.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión – dijo mientras montaba su staraptor

Kouki agito su mano de un lado a otro. Cuando noto que Hikari ya no estaba a la vista se relajo en el césped.

-Si supieras, Hikari, quien es el retador

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shirona! – grito al verla

-¡Oh, Hikari!

Hikari bajo de su staraptor y fue al encuentro de la anterior campeona.

-¿No me digas que también te llamaron por lo del retador?

-Asi es, Kikuno me mando a llamar, dice que es un excelente entrenador, a lo mejor puede derrotarte – le dijo picara

-Pues no se la pondré fácil

Se dirigieron a la sala del campeón, donde ahí aguardaría a que el entrenador llegara. No podia evitarlo, se sentía nerviosa, excitada. Era como si se tratara de su primera batalla.

-Esta con Goyo – le dijo Shirona – acaba de avisarme Oba

Rayos su paciencia se le agotaba. Comprendia que Goyo era uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes. Hasta a ella le había causado problemas, pero vamos, con un buen golpe podría derrotar a todos sus pokemon.

-Ya esta aquí

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron. El corazón de Hikari comenzó a latir con fuerza. No podia estar mas emocionada.

-Soy la Campeona de Sinnoh – dijo – Y acepto tu reto

-Vaya la dulce Hikari se ha puesto ruda.

La reconoció. Ella podia ser capaz de reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar que estén.

-N-No p-puede ser – dijo anonadada -¡Jun!

Shirona sonrió, decidio dejarlos solos. No todos los días veía una expresión de alegría, de ese tamaño en el rostro de la campeona. Jun atravesó el area de batalla para estar mas cerca de ella. Noto que unas silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Razon por la cual la abrazo, ocultando el llanto en el.

-Oh, vamos Hikari, la campeona no puede mostrar lagrimas

-Es que… estoy muy feliz de verte – dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

Jun sonrió y abrazo con mas fuerza a Hikari. Cuanto la había extrañado, ni el lo sabia, pero cada dia pensaba en ella.

-¿Cómo esta Roserade?

-¡Bien! Se ha encariñado con mi mama y la ayuda con el jardín

-Sera difícil tener a mi Roserade de nuevo… pero bueno que se le va a hacer…

Hikari sonrió de la manera mas dulce del mundo.

-Y bien, a lo que íbamos, Jun – dijo volviendo a su faceta de campeona – Felicitaciones por vencer al alto mando, pero eso no significa que te proclames aun como campeón, aun tienes que sobrepasarme a mi

-De eso no tengo duda – dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball – esta vez pienso derrotarte

Hikari sonrió. Notaba en la mirada de Jun que se había hecho mucho mas fuerte. Perfecto para ella necesitaba un nuevo reto. La batalla comenzó entre ambos entrenadores. No se la pondría fácil. Sea cual sea el resultado, victoria o derrota, ella sabia que ahora ellos permanecerían juntos. Juntos para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Y acaba aquiii :3

Despues de tiempooooooooo termino este fic...

Disculpen otra vez q no conteste reviews, pero ahora no toy en la comodidad de mi casa...

Estoy en el campo con mis amigos, divirtiendonos, ya que es la ultima semana de vagancia que tenemos...

De ahi: **_HOLA UNIVERSIDAD!_**

Pero eso si dare las gracias a todos quienes me dejaron review: Kathya, x-rinkai-x, MiuZr y Link-kun

Espero poder traer un nuevo fic de Pokemon de esta pareja o tal vez de otra, ya que, como es mi vicio secreto, ya estoy jugando la nueva generacion de Pokemon...

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos veremos en otra!

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
